


Intrusion nocturne

by PlumeDeChien



Series: Nouvelle Hero Corp [1]
Category: Hero Corp (TV)
Genre: Doug-robot, Fils de Mique et Claudine, Gen, Intrusion, Néo-village, Post saison 5
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Un soir, l'alarme est déclenchée. Quelqu'un essaye de pénétrer dans le Néo-village. Mais qui est-ce et pourquoi vient-il ?
Series: Nouvelle Hero Corp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984870





	Intrusion nocturne

La nuit est calme. Les arbres bruissent. La lune fait des jeux d’ombres et de lumière sur les murs et les toits en pierres. Tout est silencieux. Au loin Montréal luit d’une agitation que l’on ne perçoit pas d’ici. La forêt qui les sépare filtre aussi bien le bruit que les troubles-fêtes. Au loin, une chouette hulule. Le village dort tranquille.

Soudain une lumière s’allume. Elle colore les ténèbres et répand le rouge sur les feuilles comme sur les pavés. Elle disparaît pas intermittence, à un rythme lent, comme un appel, comme une sentence. Les maisons, qui paraissaient jusqu’alors profondément endormies, s’agitent. Ils convergent tous en un point.

Dans la cave, les silhouettes se regroupent. Dans leurs sillages flottent des capes majestueuses, témoins de leurs pouvoirs, symboles de leur mission. Ce sont des super-héros. La ville entière les connaît. Les enfants les adorent. Les criminels les craignent. Et ce soir l’un d’entre eux à déclenché le signal d’alerte.

\- Et bien voilà juste quand j’arrivais enfin à dormir !

\- Mais Doug … tu dors pas, t’es un robot, lui fait remarquer Klaus.

\- Ça m’empêche pas d’essayer ! Alors il saoule le signal d’alerte.

\- Ça c’est pas vrai. John, tu pourrais nous dire pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ?, demande Burt visiblement exténué.

\- C’est pas moi ait appuyé. Je croyais que c’était l’un de vous …

Tous commencent à se plaindre bruyamment. Certains se frottent les yeux, d’autres se lèvent déjà pour rejoindre leur lit. Mique se lève et s’avance au pupitre à côté de John.

\- C’est moi qui vous ait appelé.

\- Pourquoi tu l’as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- C’est très simple quand j’ai déclenché l’alarme je me suis rendu compte que j’avais oublié ma cape, du coup j’ai dû retourner chez moi, et vu que j’ai fait l’aller-retour, je suis arrivé en retard donc je n’ai pas voulu me faire remarquer.

\- Hey mais c’est super con, fait remarquer Klaus.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ?, demande John.

\- Nestor s’est fait attaquer.

\- Quoi !

\- T’aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt !

\- Il faut être un grand malade pour oser attraper ce truc.

\- Alors non, s’interpose John. On avait dit qu’on arrêtait ça, qu’on arrêtait de l’appeler « le truc », « la bête », « le machin » enfin voilà. Il s’appelle Nestor.

\- Oups, pardon désolé.

\- Mique est-ce que tu as d’autres infos sur eux ?, demande Steve.

\- Ils sont deux et ils sont puissants.

\- Bah ça c’est sûr que pour attraper Nestor, c’est sûr qu’il sont costauds les gars.

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’ils nous veulent ?

\- Pour l’instant ils cherchent un moyen d’attacher Nestor. Ils sont au courant pour le village.

\- Bon on va pas attendre plus longtemps, Klaus, Doug, Mique et moi on va voir. Vous vous prenez les postes de garde autour du village au cas où on n’y arriverait pas, d’accord ?

Tout le monde acquiesce. Dès que John leur donne le signal, ils s’éparpillent et vont rejoindre leur poste. Tous sauf Klaus, Doug, Mique, John et Steve.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Steve ?

\- Je me disais, je serais peut-être plus utile avec vous …

\- Si tu viens avec nous, on perd l’avantage de la discrétion que nous donne Mique et en plus s’ils arrivent au village, vous serez plus à l’aise à vous battre, si tu peux les éclairer avec tes flammes.

\- Je me disais que comme c’est la nuit, c’est peut-être des vampires et du coup j’en fais des allumettes.

\- Il y a très peu de chance que ce soit des vampires parce que, justement, tout le monde sait que Brasier est au village. Ta seule présence les dissuade.

\- Et si c’était des vampires suicidaires ?, propose Mique.

\- T’as raison John, approuve finalement Steve.

Alors qu’il s’éloigne enfin, l’équipe se tourne vers Mique.

\- C’est par où ?

Mique saisit son lobe d’oreille, tourne sui lui-même, semblant chercher une direction puis s’en va par la porte derrière le pupitre. Le couloir les fait déboucher à l’arrière d’un arbre creux au nord du village. Mique sort en premier du buisson, suit de près par Klaus, puis Doug. John ferme la marche. Mique avance avec assurance une main sur l’oreille, l’autre demi-tendue devant lui.

Dans un premier temps, la lune éclaire assez mais plus ils s’enfoncent dans la forêt, plus leurs pas deviennent hésitants. Ils trébuchent sur des racines et s’empêtrent dans les branches basses. Malgré les difficultés de ses camarades, Mique ne semble pas vouloir ralentir le rythme.

\- Non mais sérieux, on pourrait pas juste allumer une lampe torche ?, demande Klaus.

\- Moi je ne vois pas le problème, déclare Doug.

\- Évidement je suis sûr que tu vois das le noir ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- C’est vrai que je dois avoir des photorécepteurs plus sensibles que vous mais c’est surtout ma vision thermique qui m’aide.

\- Et bah voilà, je le savais ! Encore un truc pété ! Comment j’aurais trop dû me faire transformer en fait.

\- Je crois pas non ! Tu sais pas ce que c’est de se retrouver avec une personnalité résiduelle. c’est super dur !

\- Chut, on approche.

Mique leur fait signe de s’accroupir.

\- Ils sont juste devant mais on a un problème.

\- Ils sont bien que deux ?, demande Klaus.

\- Oui mais …

\- Bon bah alors j’y vais, je les défonce et on en parlera après.

Klaus se lève. John le retient et le force à se rasseoir.

\- Attends Mique a un truc à dire, c’est peut-être important.

\- T’as changé depuis que c’est ton beau-frère, note Klaus.

\- Rien à voir, en plus c’est mon beau-frère de rien du tout.

\- Ah techniquement si John. Comme je suis avec Claudine et que c’est ta … sœur.

\- … sœur. Bah oui. Non mais c’est pas contre toi, mais le lien veut pas se faire. C’est fou.

\- Alors c’est quoi le problème ?

\- Nestor est attaché à un arbre juste devant nous et il dit que les deux intrus sont avec lui.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je les perçois pas. Comme si …

\- … ils n’ont pas d’esprit, finit John.

\- Tu vois ? Tu finis ses phrases maintenant. Je te jure, c’est chelou John.

\- S’ils n’ont pas d’esprit c’est que ce sont des vampires. Je savais que Steve aurait dû venir avec vous ?

\- Chut Doug, tu veux nous faire repérer ?

\- Qui est là ?, demande une voix à quelques mètres devant eux.

\- Bon là je crois qu’on a plus le choix.

\- Bien vu Mique, ironise John.

\- Pinage !

Tous se lèvent et s’élancent vers les intrus. Klaus en attrape un et essaye de l’étrangler. Mique est allé aidé Nestor. John est face à face avec l’autre intrus. Soudain Doug crie.

\- Attendez ! Arrêtez tout !

La scène se fige.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Doug allume une lampe torche. Le visage des intrus leur apparaît.

\- Doug ? Mais comment c’est possible ?

\- John ! Klaus ! Vous pouvez pas savoir comment je suis content de vous voir !

Face à eux se tient Doug. Klaus serre toujours Perséphone mais à force de plainte, il la lâche. Elle retourne auprès de son amant.

\- Tu n’avais pas dit qu’ils seraient contents de te voir ?, lui demande-t-elle.

\- Doug est mort, dit Klaus.

\- Mais non je suis un vampire.

\- Je t’ai vu mourir Doug, appuie John.

\- Oui mais ça … c’est un peu compliqué, c’est des trucs de vampire … pour simplifier c’est parce que je me suis enlevé les crocs que j’ai dû attendre que Persé me retrouve pour ressusciter.

\- T’aurais pas pu nous le dire avant ?, demande John.

\- J’étais jamais mort avant je te signale …

Il est coupé par Klaus qui lui saute dessus. Ils tombent tous les deux à terre. Perséphone s’approche de l’autre Doug, elle lui fait des yeux de biche.

\- Bonsoir. Vous êtes ?

oOo

\- Mais c’est quoi ce truc qui nous a attaqué quand on est entré dans la forêt ?

\- Il va falloir arrêter avec ça !, s’énerve Mique.

\- Alors en fait il s’appelle Nestor. C’est le fils de Mique et de Claudine. Mais si tu sais, ma sœur.

\- Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Je sais que Mique était pas jojo mais quand même !

\- Ça date de l’époque où j’étais encore une bête.

\- Attends … tu veux dire que quelqu’un a … avec toi pendant que tu ressemblais à une vieille croûte qui pue ?

Nestor grogne et ses yeux luisent dans la pénombre d’un éclat rouge étincelant. Mique le calme.

\- En fait il est super bon en surveillance, et comme il ne dort pas, la nuit on le laisse patrouiller.

\- Et le jour vous l’enfermez ?

\- Non. IL va à l’école comme les autres enfants, défend Mique.

Ni Doug, ni Perséphone n’ont l’ait convaincu.

\- En tout cas les gars, je suis tellement content de vous voir.

oOo

Tous sont réunis dans la salle souterraine. Les deux Doug se tiennent côte à côte devant le pupitre. Ce sont les mêmes et pourtant ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Le Doug-robot a les cheveux courts et porte une tenue d’Hero Corp. Le Doug-vampire a les cheveux longs retenus en tresse, des crocs, le teint blafard, de nombreuses cicatrices et des vêtements noirs.

\- Je cherche pas les embrouilles, je dis juste que c’est quand même pas les mêmes, répète Stan.

\- C’est normal !, s’exclame Doug-robot.

\- Puisque je te dis que je suis un vampire !

\- Je suis désolé mais je suis un peu d’accord avec Stan, avance Burt. Avant tu étais vampire aussi et bien tu ne ressemblais pas à ça.

\- C’est parce que je vis au rythme de Persé.

\- Et les vêtements noirs ?, demande Stan.

\- Pour être plus discrets la nuit.

\- Pourquoi t’as des crocs ? Je croyais que tu les avais arraché, questionne Klaus.

\- En fait c’est des faux, c’est pour rassurer les gens.

\- Rassurer les gens ? Faudra que vous m’expliquiez comment vous faites avec des dents comme ça, remarque John.

\- Non mais c’est pour qu’ils n’imaginent pas que je me balade avec un pauvre citoyen que j’aurais envoûté, explique Perséphone.

\- Ah parce que tu peux faire ça, s’étonne Klaus.

\- Bien sûr que non, c’est un truc de films ça. À la limite si je les mords …

\- Et pourquoi tu as les cheveux longs ?

La question de Kyle est suivie d’un bref silence avant que Doug n’échange un regard avec Perséphone.

\- Ça c’est parce que Persé aime bien.

Les autres se détournent alors que les deux vampires commencent à fricoter.

oOo

\- Vous avez tout refait comme avant, c’est impressionnant.

Klaus emmène Doug-vampire à travers le néo-village.

\- Ouais enfin on a rajouté des trucs quand même. On a construit une école juste à côté, et un peu plus loin il y a une ferme. Mac Kormac arrive à faire pousser pleins de trucs, et en plus avec la serre tropicale de Steve …

\- Mac Kormac est là ?

\- Oui mais c’est plus le même homme. Avant c’était un traître. On pouvait lui faire confiance sur rien. Maintenant il est presque devenu chiant.

\- On peut aller voir ?

\- Oh non steuplé. Je viens de dire qu’on s’emmerdait là-bas.

\- Non mais je veux dire, on peut y aller si on veut. Il n’a pas installé de barrières ou de contrôle ?

\- Rien. Que dalle. Peau de zob ! En plus si tu y vas, il t’accueille avec une tisane.

\- Ah ouais, il est carrément devenu chiant en fait.

\- Voilà.

oOo

Doug et Mique marchent dans le village. Ils sont en pleine discussion.

\- C’est pas pareil, parce que toi c’était plus comme une maladie. Tu t’es soigné d’être une bête. Moi je peux pas, devenir vampire c’est pour la vie … enfin …

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu t’étais bien arraché les crocs ?

\- Oui, si, absolument, mais en fait ça ne servait à rien, et puis, en plus maintenant j’ai besoin de Perséphone pour manger. c’est trop …

Nestor passe en galopant. Doug, surpris, bondit derrière le muret le plus proche à vitesse vampire.

\- C’est quoi ça ?! Vous l’avez relâché ?

\- C’est mon fils.

\- Quoi ! Mais il est tout … gris … avec des yeux rouges …. il se déplace à quatre pattes …

\- … et très rapidement. Il mange uniquement de la viande crue. Bien qu’il n’ait que 2 ans et que personne ne l’entende, en pensée il s’exprime très clairement. Il est chargé de la sécurité de la forêt autour du village la nuit. Il est mi-homme, ni-bête. Et oui, c’est mon fils.

Doug, un peu perdu, sort de derrière le muret. Mique est visiblement énervé qu’on s’en prenne à son fils. Doug est gêné.

\- Et … euh … il s’appelle comment ?

\- C’est Nestor. C’est joli, non ? C’est ma Claudine qui a choisi. Moi j’aurais voulu l’appeler King Kong, Godzilla, Mini-Mique, Chachounet …

\- Pourquoi ça c’est pas fait ?

\- Claudine a dit qu’il fallait déjà être assez différent des autres et que c’était pas la peine de lui rajouter un fardeau.

\- Ah …

\- Mais viens je vais te présenter les autres enfants.

\- Comment ça d’autres enfants ?

\- Après que les gens aient commencé à nous apporter des enfants à l’agence …

\- Quoi !

\- Bah oui. On a beau remonter en popularité en sauvant le monde, les gens restent pas hyper ravis quand leurs mômes développent des pouvoirs comme Hero Corp est là …

\- Ils abandonnent leurs enfants à l’agence ?

Doug n’en croit pas ses oreilles. Mique lui explique.

\- Non mais attention, ils l’ont pas fait juste comme ça.

\- Ah tu me rassures.

\- On leur a promis qu’on s’en occuperait bien.

\- Quoi !

\- Et voilà vu qu’on avait ça, au lieu d’en refourguer un dans les pattes de chaque habitant, on a décidé de créer une école de super-héros.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il tourne au coin d’un bâtiment. Quand Doug le suit, il découvre une place couverte d’enfants. Steve se tient au milieu d’eux avec un sifflet. Il les surveille et même l’arrivée de Mique et Doug ne le déconcentre pas de sa tâche.

\- Tu vois les deux petites là-bas ?, demande Mique.

\- Celles en violet et en vert ?

\- Non les très petites en orange.

\- Ah oui c’est carrément des bébés.

\- Elles ont un an et 2 mois. Ce sont mes filles.

\- Pourquoi elles ne sont pas … comme … Nestor ?

\- Parce que je ne suis plus une bête. Nestor ça date de quand j’étais une bête.

Doug ouvre la bouche pour répondre. Il se fige soudain, les sourcils froncés, comme s’il s’imaginait quelque chose. Il est pris d’un haut le sœur et manque de peu de vomir dans un buisson.

\- Là-bas le gamin poil-de-carotte, continue Mique, c’est le fils de Burt et Stan.

\- Quoi !

\- Ah c’est vrai que tu n’es peut-être pas au courant qu’ils sont ensemble toi.

Doug reste bouche bée un instant, les sourcils froncés avant d’être pris d’un nouvel haut le cœur.

\- Et celle-là …

\- Attends un peu … j’encaisse, réponds Doug en gardant une main devant la bouche par sécurité.

\- Ça devrait te plaire, c’est la fille de Klaus et de Miss Moore.

\- Klaus a une fille ! Elle est où ?

\- Là-bas. Elle s’amuse à soulever des cailloux.

Doug la regarde avec émerveillement.

\- On a aussi la petite-nièce de Valur et deux arrière-arrière-arrière … bref, deux petits enfants de Mac Kormack. Il y en a d’autres mais ils n’ont pas tous des pouvoirs et ne veulent pas tous devenir des super-héros.

Doug ne l’écoute plus. Il est en admiration devant la progéniture de son ami. Soudain Doug sort de sa rêverie.

\- Et John ?

oOo

\- C’est pas que je ne voulais pas qu’elle ait un enfant, c’est que je ne voulais pas qu’il soit de moi, explique John.

\- Ta femme elle est quand même sacrément enceinte, note Doug.

\- Ouais mais c’est pas moi le père !

\- Bah c’est qui alors ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- C’est Klaus, répond sa femme.

\- Quoi ! Attends, de tous les gars que t’aurais pu choisir, t’as pris mon meilleur pote ?

\- Je l’ai justement choisi pour ça. En plus il est bien bâti et sa fille est en pleine santé.

\- Ouais mais enfin quand même. J’ai des images là du coup.

\- Et Miss Moore ?, demande Doug.

\- Je ne pouvais pas la prendre, c’est une femme. Ça n’aurait pas marché.

\- Est-ce que Miss Moore sait que toi et Klaus …

\- Je ne vois pas bien ce que ça lui ferait.

\- C’est qu’en fait Miss Moore et Klaus ils sont plus ensembles. Enfin ils sont toujours amis et ils élèvent leur fille tous les deux mais ils ne sont plus ensembles, ensembles.

Doug a la lèvre inférieur tremblante. Il est près à pleurer.

\- Non mais t’inquiètes ils le vivent très bien. Ils étaient tous les deux d’accord et tout, lui dit John.

Doug acquiesce et fond en larmes. John ne sait pas quoi faire. Après un signe de sa femme, il prend Doug dans ses bras.

oOo

\- Bonjour je m’appelle Doug. Vous m’avez peut-être vu traîner dans le village ces derniers jours …

Devant lui les enfants sont amorphes. Ils ont répondu distraitement à sa salutation. Seul un ou deux l’écoute vraiment. Il savait que c’était une mauvaise idée ! Mique et Klaus avaient insisté. Même si tout le reste du village était avec eux aussi, c’est seulement quand John se rangea avec ses amis que Doug fut conquis. Mais maintenant qu’il est devant les enfants, il n’arrive qu’à se souvenir d’à quel point c’était une mauvaise idée.

\- C’est toi Sérum ?, demande un garçon.

\- N’importe quoi c’est pas Sérum, c’est Leather Skin !, s’exclame une fillette.

Dès que les enfants entendent ces noms de super-héros, ils sortent de leur léthargie. Ils le détaillent à présent avec intérêt. Un petit garçon assis au dernier rang prend alors la parole. Il est si timide que Doug n’entend pas ce qu’il dit. Il lui demande de répéter.

\- Est-ce que c’est vrai que vous êtes un vampire ?

Cette fois-ci les réactions sont partagées. Alors que certains gardent leurs expressions curieuses, d’autres se méfient. Doug se dit qu’il aurait mieux fait de ne pas entendre finalement. John l’a prévenu. Les enfants sont perspicaces et les nouvelles vont vite. Il doit faire un choix.

\- Oui, un vampire de jour. Si je n’ai pas de crocs, c’est parce que je me les suis arraché. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes avant tout un super-héros ?

\- … bah … oui exactement, déclare Doug, déçu de son effet raté.

oOo

\- Comment je suis dégoûté. J’avais tout bien fait. Se mettre debout. La phrase super classe. l’interrogation ouverte. Tout ! Et voilà que l’autre mioche, il me gâche tout ! Je suis dégoûté.

Depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu’ils épluchent les patates, Doug répète en boucle, changeant un peu les mots à chaque fois mais pour toujours dire la même chose. Klaus manque de s’endormir. John écoute distraitement. Il a commencé à détailler à Doug les pouvoirs et les aptitudes des élèves. Cependant Doug écoute aussi bien John que ce dernier écoute Doug. Ils parlent en continu tous les deux. Soudain c’est Klaus qui se réveille.

\- Du coup Doug, tu restes ou pas ?

\- Évidement que je reste. À moins que vous ne vouliez nous tenir à l’écart, moi et Persé, auquel cas je vous préviens !

Il s’arrête quand Klaus l’enlace.

\- J’ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort, larmoie-t-il.

\- Je ne quitterais pas le village. Je te le promets.


End file.
